rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Love of Dimensional Counterparts (Yuya Sakaki
(Weevil and Rex were seen in the infirmary with everyone else who came to check on them) Weevil: Koga we’re sorry. Rex: He was just way too strong for us. Koga: Hang in there. Zack: 1st Shima who was taking by our enemy, now Weevil and Rex, the Rainbow Disaster Shadows will pay. Medical Droid: They have suffered some major injuries. We are fortunate that they still live, but until their wounds heal, they will have to sit out for the duration of the war. Weevil: Please don't do this! Rex: We can still fight! (Weevil and Rex tried to get up, but they felt pain in their bodies, Mai had a disappointed look on her face) Mai: Take it easy you guys. I know you wanna go back out there, but you need your rest! Koga: Seems like Sobek sent Weevil and Rex back as a warning. Based on their wounds, it's no doubt that Sobek wants something, but what? Monica: Yeah there has to be an answer for it? Valon: Hope those 2 make a swift recovery. I'm really worried about the little blokes. Alister: And since when did you care for those weaklings, Valon? They were weak duelists from the beginning! Dartz: Weevil and Rex were once our comrades during our time when the Orichalcos took control of us, Alister. I even regret that I was not able to help them against the vile shadow duelist. Alister: Sorry about that. Serena Tsukino: We gotta think of our next move Mizar: At least I wasn't able to do that to Yuma and Nash when I put them in the hospital that day. Kari: Wait a second, that was you who put my little brother in the hospital that time!? If thats true, I’LL PUT YOU IN THE INFIRMARY!!! (Kari was gonna hurt Mizar, but Rio blocked her path.) Kari: Rio, step out of the way! Rio: I know Mizar is to blame, but he changed after Don Thousand was destroyed, I promise no harm will come to Yuma, you have my word, just as you ordered. (Koga then placed his staff in between Kari and Rio as they look to him) Koga: Mizar is under my protection Kari Tsukumo, as are you. (Kari sighed that this was true) (Then everyone heard screams from outside the room and all rushed out and saw Sobek and Mist Valley Apex Avian defeating some royal Guards, Haruno Ninja's and Brigade Droids) Sobek: Good afternoon Time sage Commander Dexter: What are you doing here Sobek!? Commander Sobek: Watch it Commander otherwise I'll have to duel you instead! Koga: Get to your point! Commander Sobek: As you wish, I'm here to select my next opponents! Sylvio: You found him, I'll take you on right now! Commander Sobek: Sylvio Sawatari? Don't make me laugh! Sylvio: Why not? We defeated and scared off your whole entire army, I can handle you no problem! Commander Sobek: I have already selected my next opponents, you 2! (Commander Sobek pointed at Yuya Sakaki and Zuzu Boyle while Sylvio was shocked that he wasn't going to duel) Yuya and Zuzu: You mean us? You're on! Commander Sobek: Then I'll be on my way see you soon come Mist Valley Apex Avian! (Sobek got onto his beast and flew off on Mist Valley Apex Avian and flew off to the jungle zone) Koga: I be careful, Commander Sobek uses the same deck as Commander Kain of the Zenovian Militia. Yuya: We’ll do what we must. Zuzu: You have our loyalty. Koga: Celina go with them. Celina: Yes sir (Zack grabs Celina's hand) Zack: So this is good-bye Celina: Only for the moment I will return as soon as Yuya and Zuzu defeat Sobek Zack: I know you will come back (Zack and Celina hug each other then Then Yuya, Celina and Zuzu's troopers walk onto the scene) Melody: Sir! We wish to go with our commanders Requiem: Yes! we wish to aid our generals White: So can you send us with our generals? Belle: Please General? Koga: Very well, you eight troopers can go with them. Luna: Thank you sir Celina: Come on Luna Luna: Coming Commander (the eight troopers nod at the time sage as they leave with Yuya, Celina and Zuzu to board a gunship, Koga then turns to Moon Shadow and Kaze) Koga: Moon Shadow, Kaze, follow their gunship to the jungle zone and make sure to stay out of sight Moon Shadow and Kaze: Understood (Kaze and Moon Shadow secretly got on board, then the gunship flew off to the jungle zone) Yuya: This is gonna be a tough challenge Zuzu. Zuzu: I know, I hope we don’t end up like Weevil and Rex. Celina: Hey don't say that! You won't! Yuri: You 2 will do fine. Yugo: We have no doubt you 2 can win. Rin: Do your best. Yuto: Fight with honor. Lulu: Have fun out there. Yuya and Zuzu: Thanks you guys, we feel better now. Dian: Don't worry General, I'm sure you and Zuzu can defeat Sobek Yuya: Heh thanks Dian Dian: Heh anytime sir, hey Dove when are we gonna be getting there Dove: ETA to arrival Dian, 13 more minutes Lyric: Thanks Dove Dove: Anytime Lyric (Both Zuzu and Celina put their heads on Yuya) Zuzu and Celina: This is extra support because we care for you. Yuya: Thanks girls, I hope Rin and Lulu feel that way too. (Then the gunship arrived at its location as the ten got out of the gunship and entered the jungle zone) Dian: Geez never enjoyed the Jungle Zone that's for sure Celina: Why's that? Dian: A lot of reasons trust me on this Commander Celina Zuzu: (Clings onto Yuya) It's a bit s-scary Yuya: Don't worry Zuzu, I'll protect you Celina: (Playfully roles her eyes at them then notices something) Seems like we got company! (They all see Sobek standing before them wearing some sort of eye gazer) Sobek: Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu Boyle, and I see you must be their troopers Belle: Stop talking! You injured two of our teammates, how could you be so mean!? Sobek: Hmph! As if Royal guards trained by Kain would understand and yes I know who Kain is Celina: Geez aren't you fun Sobek: You shouldn't have survived Celina, you should be inside Zuzu Zuzu: Watch your insults she's here because Zack saved her! Yuya: Yeah! It's us your after so let's duel! (Yuya and Zuzu bring out their duel disks as their troopers watch the duel) Sobek: Youth wasted on pointless conflict oh well I'll enjoy this! (Sobek places his duel disk on) Yuya: I'll start us off! I'll use Scale 1 Purple Poison Magician and Scale 8 Black Fang Magician to set the pendulum scale, Zuzu and I are taking control of this duel starting now! (Yuya places his two magicians into his pendulum zones) Yuya: Now I can summon monsters that are levels 2-7 all at the same time, swing far pendulum, carve the arc of victory! my monsters are ready to swing into action! Splash to it, Performapal Splashmammoth, hocus-pocus to it, Performapal Trump Girl, give them a hand, Performapal Helpprincess, and finally turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Commander Kain: Is there more then just summoning those monsters? Yuya: Oh I’m not done, I activate Card of Sanctity, it lets us draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands! (Yuya drew 6 cards, as both Zuzu and Kain drew 1) Yuya: Next I summon Tuning Magician! (A little white magician appeared on the field) Yuya: Sure Tuning Magician's special ability gives you 400 Life Points while I lose 400, but it's worth the risk, especially when I use Trump Girl's special ability! With it, I can fuse her with another monster to Fusion Summon! I fuse Trump Girl and Helpprincess to create a diabolical botanical! (Both Monsters went into a colorful swirl) Yuya: I Fusion Summon! The vicious, veracious, and venomous Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! (Yuri‘s ace monster appeared on the field with a roar) Celina: That's one Dragon Yuya summoned he's got three to go Yuya: Next, I tune Level 1 Tuning Magician to Level 6 Splashmammoth! (Tuning Magician turned into a green ring and Performapal Splashmammoth turned into 6 motes that went into the ring, then the motes turned into a pillar) Yuya: Beat your wings to whip up a whirlwind of destruction! I Synchro Summon! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! (Yugo’s ace monster appeared on the field with a roar) Yuya: Now I activate Pendulum Xyz, It lets me use my Pendulum monsters in my Pendulum Zone for an Xyz Summon! I Overlay my Level 4 Purple Poison Magician with my Level 4 Black Fang Magician in order to build the Overlay Network! (Both of Yuya’s Monsters in his Pendulum Zones turned into purple streaks of energy that went into a swirling portal, then a bright pillar appeared) Yuya: Cloaked in shadows in relentless in its objectives, I call upon the most dangerous of dragons! I Xyz Summon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! (Yuto’s ace monster appeared on the field with a roar) Commander Kain: You summoned all 4 Dimension Dragons on your 1st turn!? Yuya: That's right. As much as I would love to attack, I can’t, so I’ll place 3 cards facedown and end my turn! (Zuzu looked at Yuya and smiled) Zuzu: I’m impressed Yuya. Yuya: Yeah and that way he won't be able to defeat us easily, so I'll end with a facedown, go for it Zuzu! (Zuzu nodded with a smile) Zuzu: Okay I draw! I activate Pot of Greed, this lets me draw 2 cards. (Zuzu draws 2 cards from her deck) Celina: I'm pretty sure she's planning to summon Rin and Lulu's monsters along with her monsters Zuzu: I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards! Next I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Harmony the Melodious Orchestratrice and Scale 9 Symphony the Melodious Orchestratrice!” Zuzu sets her monsters in her Pendulum zone, as her 2 monsters appeared on her Pendulum Scale. I can summon monsters between levels 2 through 8 all at the same time! I Pendulum summon! Mozarta the Melodious Maestra! Next I activate Summoning Call, I can summon as many special summoned monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions. So take to the field! (Lunalight Cat Dancer, Windwitch - Winter Bell and Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale appeared) Sobek: You summoned your counterparts aces!? Also how did you get Lunalight Cat Dancer!? Zuzu: Celina gave it to me before we got here. Celina: And I want it back, if I were inside you, I let you keep that card. Zuzu: Now I activate Overlay Unit Signal! If I summon an Xyz monster from my extra deck ignoring its summoning conditions, I can use as many monsters with the same level as Overlay Units! Since my Xyz monster gained Overlay Units, it gains 100 attack points for each one! Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale: (Attack: 0 - 500) Zuzu: Now I activate Card of Sanctity, this lets us draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands (Yuya and Zuzu both draw 6 cards) Zuzu: I end my turn! Sobek: Big mistake now I'll show you raw talent! I draw, I activate Pot of Greed, this lets me draw 2 cards (Sobek draws two new cards) Sobek: Now I summon Mist Valley Thunderbird (A green bird was summoned to the field) Sobek: But why stop at one monster when I can summon another one I active the spell: Double Summon and summon the Tuner Monster, Mist Valley Soldier! (A blue warrior was summoned to the field) Celina: A Tuner Monster this might be trouble! Sobek: You’re correct Celina because your friends are in trouble! I tune Level 4 Mist Valley Soldier with my Mist Valley Thunderbird! (his tuner monster turns into 4 green rings, and his monster turns into 3 motes, those motes went inside the green rings, then a bright pillar appeared.) Sobek: I Synchro summon! Mist Valley Thunder Lord! (Sobek‘s Synchro monster appeared on the field) Sobek: Next I activate Ancient Rules, this lets me summon a Level 5 or above monster, take to the skies Mist Valley Apex Avian! (Sobek’s ace monster appeared on the field) Sobek: I'll take out the weakest monster I target Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale! Zuzu and Celina: OH NO!!! Yuya: Don’t worry girls, I got this, I activate my facedown card! Magic Cylinder, now your attack is redirected back to you. (Both Zuzu and Celina blush, then Rin and Lulu’s spirits appear as they blush as well, as Sobek’s Mist Valley Apex Avian is destroyed) Sobek: Lucky move brat! For now I'll end with two facedown's! Yuya: It’s my turn, I draw, I activate my facedown card! Heavy Storm, now all your facedown cards are destroyed. Sobek: NOOOOO!!!!!! (Sobek’s facedown Cards gets blown away as they got destroyed) Sobek: Great, I lost my ace monster, I lost my facedown and I lost the bleeps, the sweeps, and the creeps! Yuya, Zuzu, and Celina: The what, the what, and the what? Sobek: You know the bleeps (makes sound effects), the sweeps (makes more sound effects), and the creeps (makes sound effects once more). Yuya (whispers): That’s not all he’s lost. (Zuzu and Celina nod in agreement) Sobek: So what else are you planning to do cause your making me impatient! Zuzu and Celina: Pretty much this! (Zuzu and Celina took off their hair clips/ribbon letting their hair down, then kicked off their boots, leaving them in their beautiful bare feet, which made Yuya blush) Sobek: What good is that gonna do? Zuzu and Celina: Nothing, we just wanted to make Yuya blush. Yuya: I’ll show you what I can do, I activate the spell card Raigeki, it destroys your monsters. (Mist Valley Thunder Lord is destroyed) Sobek: No! Yuya: Yes! Now my monsters, attack him directly and end this duel! (All 4 Dimension Dragons attacked Sobek directly, dropping his Life Points to 0) Sobek: You win! But this war is far from over! (Commander Sobek turned to dust, then Yuya, Zuzu, and Celina’s troops took Sobek’s deck) Zuzu and Celina: You did it Yuya! Yuya: I thank you girls for your support. Zuzu: I love you Yuya! (Zuzu gave Yuya a kiss on the lips) Celina: I have a boyfriend, but don’t tell him I did this. (Celina gave Yuya a kiss on the lips) (Yuya picks Zuzu while their troopers pick up Zuzu and Celina's boots as they walk back to the gunship after defeating a member of Shade's forces)